We're WOmans!
by GillytheAWESOME
Summary: Sealand tries his hand at magic, you can guess how that turned out. 3 Warning: Nyotalia, censored swearing (because I don't want to write down swearing e3e), pissed nations, sexual scenes (I don't know maybe), and nosebleeding (because of Kiku and maybe others)


Summary: Sealand tries his hand at magic, you can guess how that turned out. 3

Warning: Nyotalia, censored swearing (because I don't want to write down swearing e3e), pissed nations, sexual scenes (I don't know maybe), and nosebleeding (because of Kiku and maybe others)

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia if I did…u You don't want to know what I would do… p

"Humph! Why did Mum and Dad have to send me here instead of at Uncle Denmark's or Uncle Norway's or even Uncle Iceland's?!" little Sealand grumbled as he walked around England's house, said Britt was currently arguing with a certain American over… something.

The small nation (Yes I count him as a country) wondered around until he made his way to a certain door that looked old and worn with the pale green paint chipping away. "Cool!" Sealand said opening it and going through it (who wouldn't?! /sarcasm XD) The small nation was in awe, the room was full of old books threatening to fall apart, there was also some wands scattered around on a rectangle table that also had a black cauldron on top it too. "I think I just found England's 'magic lair'." The small nation said to himself, "Wonder if it's anything like Uncle Norway's?! Well let's find out!" Sealand said getting a random wand a waving it while saying the first thing that came to his head "Bibity bobity boo!" he yelled and a white light broke through the wand and things went black for the small nation.

~(O3O)~

"Woah! What happened!" Sealand got up and rubbed his head. "PRINCIPALITY OF SEALAND! YOU COME HERE RIGHT NOW!" an all too familiar voice yelled, "Uh-oh." Sealand said getting up and start to head toward the window when an angry Britt came in with a woman he never seen before (but still familiar) slamming the door and walk over to him.

"YOU LITTLE! LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID TO AMERICA!" England yelled at him, with an America mesmerized by the newly found chest he- I mean she now had. "DUDE! I'M A CHICK! Coooooool!" America said smiling and shaking England, "That is not something you should be happy about America." England stated simply. And before America could counter the statement a shrill and loud voice was heard "ENGLAND YOU F***ING B**TARDO CHANGE ME BACK THIS INSTANCE!" the voice was none other than Romano who was also a girl with a Spain following saying that he or she looked fine.

"I'm not f***ing fine you tomato b**tard! I'm a GIRL!" she gestured to herself, she then turned to England "You better fix this." She albeit glared at him with seething anger. "I was going to as soon as I get this little wanker taken care of for causing this." England said pointing to Sealand who was forgotten due to Romano's entrance. "I'm so calling your parents." And with that said England left the room heading towards a phone.

~(O3O)~ (Time skip 'cause I'm lazy like this)

"Okay, so far it seems as though Prussia, Germany, America, Romano, Japan, Norway, Finland, and China have turned into girls. I need more time to find out what spell Sealand cast on us, though I have my suspicions, it will take me a while to identify what it is exactly." England said to the nations in front of him in his living room. "I vote we buy new clothes and other girl stuff because I don't want to wear this anymore it's too baggy." America cut through fidgeting in her old clothes. "I think we need to go to that place. I believe Poland works there as a pass time." America said getting her phone out to call Poland presumably. "I unfortunately agree with America." Romano said sighing.

"That's fine, but I think we need to think up some new human names, since our old ones won't work." England said nodding in agreement. "The awesome me will take Julchen, kesesesesese~" Prussia said she now had long platinum blond (a.k.a silver/ white) with the same red eyes. "I guess I'll use Monika." Germany sighed as she had grown about a few inches shorter with the same length hair except her bangs weren't pulled back. "I call Amelia!" America said she had shoulder-length dirty blond hair and Nantucket (along with Florida XD and Texas) had disappeared. "I'll take the name Lovina." Romano sighed as her now longer brown hair was starting to get in her face. "Sakura will be fine for me." Japan said her hair in a bob style and shrank by inches. "Halldora for me." Norway said her hair was certainly longer and it reached until a bit past the small of her back. "I'll be Tiina." Finland said with a smile. "And I'll be Chun-Yan, aru." China said with her hair longer than usual.

"Well now that that's done let's go I explained everything to Poland so he's expecting us tomorrow since I think we all deserve a break from this hectic day. Meet at my house tomorrow at 1 sharp!" America said getting up and leaving. "See ya'll then!" she said and left. "Okay with that out of the way let's all go home and get some rest shall we?!" England said escorting them out. And when everyone left England closed the door and went to his magic lair to begin to search for the spell Sealand cast on them. He had one busy night ahead of him.


End file.
